1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable scale, and more particularly to a portable scale for weighting or for measuring the sizes of the fishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, people have to estimate the sizes and the weights of the fishes after the fishes are caught. It is normally required to let go the fishes that include a size or a weight no more than a predetermined value. However, people may not precisely measure the sizes and the weights of the fishes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fishing problems.